The Beauxbatons Boy
by Beth Catherine
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy went to Beauxbatons and arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament... Drarry. One-shot.


_'Lo,_

_What if Draco Malfoy went to Beauxbatons and arrived for the Triwizard Tournament?_

_I wrote this ages ago and it has been saved on my computer forever. I thought there's no harm in putting it on here so… yeah. Here it is._

_I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does._

_Enjoy….._

* * *

Harry stood in the entrance hall of Hogwarts looking up to the sky in awe. A huge, powder blue carriage was being pulled through the air by a dozen winged, palomino horses.

It swooped down and landed with a great clatter in front of the large, oak doors. The door on the carriage which was decorated with, what Harry guessed the Beauxbatons school crest. A boy in a pale blue, silk uniform got out of the carriage and unfolded a set of shining gold steps. A humongous woman wearing black silk and shining opals emerged followed by about a dozen boys and girls.

Harry could hear Dumbledore and the huge lady talking somewhere to his left. Harry picked up something about trifle. But he wasn't listening, among the students that arrived was a boy, he looked younger than the others – around his own age, Harry thought – and was standing in the front row of Beauxbatons students. He had silvery blond hair, his face was rather pointed giving him quite an aristocratic look and the cold had reddened his cheeks. The boy was shivering. But the thing that stood out most about this boy, to Harry, were his eyes – the boy had beautiful grey eyes that were peppered with light from the many windows of Hogwarts.

Harry snapped back to reality when he heard Lee Jordan's shouting voice. "The lake!" He yelled, "Look at the lake!"

Harry turned towards the lake and what he saw was a magnificent ship. Harry looked a bit harder and saw the silhouettes of many bulky young men passing the portholes which were glowing with a light that gave the boat a spooky appearance. The men came to the door and the fur-clad headmaster greeted Dumbledore. As Harry's eyes skimmed over the impressive Durmstrang students he felt a sharp elbow in his ribs but he didn't need this or the hissing in his ear to know that he was looking at Victor Krum.

Harry and the other stunned students followed the Durmstrang students into the Great Hall. Once inside Harry scanned the already full Great Hall, he easily picked out the boy. He and the rest of the Beauxbatons students had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table and Harry couldn't help but feel worse about this than the fact that Victor Krum and his fellow students had chosen to sit with the Slytherins.

Dumbledore said a few words and the welcome feast began. The food on the tables was a range of English and foreign. Harry shrugged and started to fill his plate with familiar and strange food that he'd never seen before and tucked in. Some of it was actually very nice. Harry was then about to eat a roast potato when a voice made him look up.

"Excuse me, but are you wanting zis?" It was a boy. The Beauxbatons boy. He was pointing at a dish that Hermione had said contained a French food called bouillabaisse. Harry opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He went red and looked down at his plate.

In the end it was Hermione who answered, "No, you can have it."

"Merci." The boy took the dish and sat back down in his place at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry hadn't noticed he had been staring until Ron's hand was waving in front of his face.

"Harry…. Harry?" Hermione was looking at him curiously.

"Yes," Harry looked up at Hermione.

"His name is Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The boy. His name is Draco Malfoy," She said matter-of-factly. "His family are quite important over in France."

Harry felt a blush creeping across his face. "What makes you think I'd want to know that?"

"Harry," Hermione said. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Beside him Ron was snickering.

Harry knew there was no point answering her. Of course he didn't think she was stupid, anyone who told Hermione Granger that she was stupid would be lying.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Thanks for reading. Review maybe? Please?_


End file.
